1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to high tensile stainless steel wire for an overhead electric conductor, the low loss overhead electric conductor using the same, and method of manufacturing the wire and overhead electric conductor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An overhead electric conductor is widely used in transmitting electric power from a power plant to a substation. However, power loss inevitably occurs during transmission in case of the overhead electric conductor, and thus, reducing power loss during power transmission is an urgent task.
As displayed in FIG. 1, several wires of aluminium or aluminium alloy conductor 3 in an outer circumference of a core of a steel wire strand 10 made of several wires of a zinc plated or aluminium-welded high carbon steel wire 1 are conventionally used for an overhead electric conductor. The high carbon steel wire 1 has a characteristics of ferromagnetic substance and tensile strength about 130 kg/mm2.
However, in the conventional overhead electric conductor, a magnetic field derived from the high carbon steel wire during power transmission interferes a flow of currents and causes the electric resistance loss due to an increase of effective electric resistance in the aluminium conductor. Moreover, the core loss and eddy current loss of the high carbon steel wires, features peculiar to magnetic substance, discharge Joule heat, and thus, increase the temperature of the electric conductor and cause a fatal problem in its stability.